The present invention relates to a rack for motor vehicle roofs, of the type comprising a pair of bridges, each having a cross member, a pair of box-shaped feet for bearing on the roof and means for hooking and fixing each foot on to the edge of the roof, such as the drainage channel or the upper edge of a door opening, each cross member being slidably inserted in respective transverse passages formed in the upper parts of the feet, and pressure means being associated with each transverse passage for clamping the cross member in an adjusted position.
Throughout the present description and in the claims, the terms "longitudinal", "transverse" and their equivalents relate to the direction of travel of the vehicle; the terms "inner" and "outer" and their equivalents indicate sides or parts facing or situated inwardly or outwardly of the roof of the vehicle respectively; by "rack" is meant an article as defined, which can carry various accessories so as to constitute, for example, a ski-rack, a rod-shack, a surfboard rack, a boat-rack and the like.